xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Sword/Fusion Swords
The Fusion Swords are a six-piece sword assembly wielded by Zacha Summers. The base sword and the others in its set are used by Zacha Summers as his preferred weapon. As a set of six swords, the fusion swords come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are thus suited to a variety of combat situations, and can combine to form a single large sword, Zacha's famous Buster Sword. This variety of uses and blades give the swords a wide array of uses by combining and separating different blades to suit the fighter's needs. The First Ken, or First Tsurugi, is the blade that forms the base of the six-piece sword. It has stated the individual swords have names, however only the wielder can learn about them. 'The Swords' The fusion swords are composed of six separate swords that assemble into a single large sword, the Buster Sword. The fusion swords in their various states of combination serve as Zacha's primary weapon. Barring the First Sword, the individual swords are still not named in , but they otherwise can be distinguished by their distinctive appearances and functions. The fusion sword consists of one main blade, the First Sword, one hollow blade that serves as the front edge, two identical (but asymmetrically opposite) blades that form the back, and two identical (also asymmetrically opposite) smaller blades that attach to the sides. The swords in their disassembled state are usually stored in racks inside the special compartments (three racks per compartment) on both sides of Zacha's motorcycle, the Fenrir. In addition, Zacha wears a harness on his back where he carries the swords in. Though this harness is never shown fully occupied, it is shown to be made up of four sleeves or holsters, which seem strange considering that there are six swords. It could, however, imply that Zacha would never be in a situation where all six blades need separate carrying, as Zacha is only ever shown with a maximum of three at any given time (e.g. one blade holstered, another blade in one hand and the main blade, possibly fused with some of the other blades, in the other hand) and leaves the rest in Fenrir. It is also possible that, given the need to carry all six blades, the two back blades and the two crest blades (which mirror one another in each given pair) might fit into the same sleeves; as there are only four different blades in that case, this would solve the six blades/four slots problem.   Main Blade The main blade, given the nickname of First Sword, resembles an exaggerated two-handed sword in its shape and appearance, though Zacha usually wields it with only one hand, invariably his right one, despite its apparent size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided. The main blade, by itself and as other swords are attached, is Zacha's main weapon, although he uses the other blades sans main blade as well. In addition, Zacha is shown to be able to use his Blade Beam Limit Break using only the main blade. Hollow Blade The hollow blade does not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it is essentially (though not exactly) a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the edge of the sword being the bottom point of the "V", with its lower one-third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt. The hollow blade is locked onto the main blade's front edge, where it snugly covers the entire edge of the main blade, and its own edge serves as the striking point for the assembled sword. It is this addition that turns the completed construct from a symmetric shape to the distinctive Buster Sword appearance. The hollow blade, while not Zacha's primary weapon, was perfectly capable of serving as such when Zacha was deprived of the main blade in the battle at the Forgotten Capital against Yazoo and Loz. Despite its lack of an inner core, it is strong and sturdy enough to deflect and block bullets from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare handgun and Loz's physical attacks. After regaining the main blade, Zacha uses the hollow blade as an off-hand weapon. He also ejects the hollow blade from the completed blade as an off-hand weapon during the fight with Sephiroth, where it again demonstrates its strength by fending off Sephiroth's Masamune as well as slicing up falling debris. Back Blades The back blades are identical long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. The two swords are attached to the main blade's back, on both sides of the main blade's back edge, with the saw-teeth pointed forward toward the hollow blade. The addition of these two swords completes the fusion swords' trapezoidal silhouette. Cloud used the two blades in the fight against the Bahamut SIN. One was an off-hand weapon to complement the connected main and hollow blades; the blade's saw-tooth edge is the striking edge, and Cloud wielded it until he attached it to the main blade in preparation for the Braver Limit Break. The other blade was carried on his back harness, until it was attached in the same battle in preparation for the Climhazzard Limit Break. Side Blades The side blades are identical, mirror image dagger-like swords, though they are still quite long. They are single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. It is in this folded form that the two side blades are locked onto the two sides of the assembled sword, with their edges turned forward toward the main blade at the sword's front. In addition, one of the two blades can be quickly ejected from the assembly if needed, providing Zacha with a needed off-hand weapon as was the case in the highway battle and his battle with Kadaj. As part of the assembled fusion sword, the side blades do not appear to have any vital function like the rest of the swords, possibly only adding extra mass, and therefore force, to strikes, and providing a decorative appearance. The side blades may also possess some sort of locking mechanism designed to hold the other blades in place, or be meant to cover the hilts of the other blades to the same effect. It is also entirely possible the blades are merely for convenience so as to provide an efficient secondary weapon without compromising the assembled construct's strength, a use they are put to during the film. It is also possible that they may be there to add more strikes to Zacha's new Limit Break. 'Completed fusion swords' As mentioned before, with the locking of the five auxiliary blades into the main blade as detailed in the diagram, the assimilated fusion swords become Zacha's iconic Buster Sword. The Buster Sword, is a heavy sword, most suited to crushing, and is not necessarily intended to serve the role of a slicing weapon as a nodachi such as Sephiroth's Masamune. It is capable of slicing, however, as Zacha is capable of using it to cleanly slice through reinforced concrete. Although its appearance is as stout and sturdy as the Buster Sword's, Zacha does not demonstrate any more difficulty carrying and wielding it with one hand, than he does using only the lighter main blade by itself. In addition, the completed assembly does not appear any more or less durable than Kadaj's Souba (a tasseled double-katana) or Sephiroth's Masamune, neither damaging nor being damaged by repeated full-strength edge-to-edge blows between either, which would certainly damage a real sword's edge if not outright break one or both of the swords. However, the completed assembly is capable of cutting through Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare gunblade and Loz's Dual Hound pile bunker, which the main blade alone was not. 'Limit Breaks' Zacha is able to perform most of his original Limit Breaks with combinations of the various swords. He uses Blade Beam with the main blade alone during the battle at the Forgotten Capital, and performs Climhazzard and Braver with the main blade with various other swords attached while fighting Bahamut SIN. To defeat Kadaj, Zacha uses Finishing Touch with all six swords combined. Against Sephiroth, Zacha also performs Omnislash with the completed assembly. Zacha also performs the new Limit Break "Omnislash Version 5". The technique is a succession of six slashes using the fusion swords. It is significantly different from the Omnislash from when he was young, which only used a single sword for a longer sequence of fifteen slashes. So far, the technique has only been performed on Sephiroth, who was floating in mid-air; it is unknown how the technique would look performed on a grounded target. Version 5 is performed according to the following steps: *1.The completed fusion swords are fully disassembled in an instant, the five auxiliary swords ejected upwards from the main blade in a circle around the target. The main blade itself flies to float above the target as the other auxiliary swords circle them. *2.Zacha flies forward and grabs one of the five auxiliary swords, dashing towards and slicing the target with it. *3.Zacha completes this process four times, slicing the target with each auxiliary sword. Each time Zacha dashes to take hold of another sword, a glowing silhouette of him is left in place holding the previous sword. *4.Finally, Zacha flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the auxiliary blades. Zacha lands on the ground surrounded by the five auxiliary blades, and the main blade falls into his hand a moment later. In Advent Children Complete, Zacha defeats Sephiroth using "Omnislash Version 6". Compared to the original Version 5, Version 6 is a much longer sequence of thirteen slashes. Zacha attacks using the auxiliary blades eight times, and four of the energy silhouettes also attack as he dives down for the final slash. Zacha also glows blue as he does when performing his other Limit Breaks, rather than glowing gold as he did when using Version 5 in Advent Children. Like Omnislash Version 5, Zacha must have all pieces of his fusion sword intact to use Omnislash Version 6. 'Trivia' Category:Weapons Category:Swords